


Draußen ist es still

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Escape, F/M, GDR, Very AU, probably also a bit ooc
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Geschichte einer Flucht und der Wiederkehr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Auf dem Tempelhofer Damm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Charaktere noch das Konzept und die Welt der Hungerspiele. Beides ist geistiges Eigentum von Suzanne Collins. Mit dieser Fanfiction wird keine Urheberrechtsverletzung beabsichtigt und es wird ebenfalls kein Profit damit gemacht. Ich schreibe lediglich zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen.  
> Alle Personen außerhalb des Hunger Games-Universums sind von mir frei erfunden und basieren nicht auf real existierenden Vorbildern. Namensähnlichkeiten sind zufällig. Einige der Ereignisse basieren jedoch auf realen Begebenheiten, sie sind so verfremdet, dass eine Zuordnung zu Personen nicht mehr möglich ist.

_22\. Juni 1991_

Im Leben eines jeden gab es Meilensteine, die den Weg markierten. Jede Entscheidung im Leben eines Menschen hatte die Chance ein solcher Meilenstein werden. Der Weg zurück nach Neuendorf war einer davon, für sie beide.

Je näher sie ihm kamen, umso verschlossener wurde Katniss. Peeta konnte spüren, dass die Bilder in ihrem Kopf sie quälten, dass sie gerade wie so oft wieder damit kämpfte sie auszublenden, in letzter Zeit sogar noch öfter. Trotzdem verweigerte sie psychologische Hilfe. Sie käme klar, sagte sie immer.

Bei Tageslicht ließ sie sich schlichtweg keine Zeit zum Nachdenken und Erinnern, vermied es, ihre Gedanken wandern zu lassen, indem sie stur versuchte sie ihrer jeweiligen Arbeit zuzuwenden, oft erfolgreich. Sie spielte jedem etwas vor, am allermeisten sich selbst. Aber die Nächte erzählten eine andere Geschichte. Die Geschichte, wie sie die Bettlaken zerwühlte, weil sie sich in ihrer Angst einzuschlafen herumwälzte, weil sie Angst hatte einzuschlafen, Angst hatte, in ihren Träumen damit konfrontiert zu werden.

Gäbe es die Baldrian-Tabletten nicht, das einzige Mittel, das sie irgendwie akzeptieren konnte, gäbe es keine Nacht, in der sie nicht aus dem Schlaf schrecken würde oder weinte. Sie hatten es über die Jahre mehrfach ohne versucht. Sie hatte es versucht, um sich selbst zu bestätigen, dass sie darüber hinweg war, dass Ignorieren half. Es funktionierte nie. Indem sie das Problem schlichtweg ignorierte oder vielmehr totschwieg, (da Ignorieren ein Anerkennen des Problems voraussetzte,) hoffte sie dieses Kapitel ihres Lebens nie wieder durchleben müssen.

Katniss war schon in keiner guten Laune gewesen, als sie diesen Morgen aufgebrochen waren, aber nun schien sie mit dem grauen Sitz ihres weinroten Audis eins zu werden, als sie wild entschlossen aus dem Fenster starrte. Ihre Schultern waren zusammengesunken, die Lippen zu einer schmalen weißen Linie zusammengepresst. Geistesabwesend drehte sie Strähnen ihres Haares um ihren Zeigefinger, wieder und immer wieder. Es war lange her, seit ihn diese Angewohnheit nervös gemacht hatte. Man konnte sich an vieles gewöhnen.

Es schien nun noch schlimmer zu sein, brachte sie mehr aus der Bahn, als er es sich hätte vorstellen können. Dennoch.

Er war besorgt. Wie lange würde Katniss noch so durchhalten, bis sie an sich selbst zerbrach?

Vielleicht würde ihr der Besuch helfen, mit dem Part ihrer Vergangenheit abzuschließen, es musste einfach. Er war verzweifelt genug gewesen es zu versuchen, er war es immer noch, obwohl der Gedanke nach Varel zurückzufahren immer attraktiver wurde, je öfter er sich in seine Gedanken einschlich.

Ab und zu betrachtete er sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wenn es der dichte Feierabendverkehr auf dem Tempelhofer Damm erlaubte. Nur noch ein paar Kilometer bis zur Stadtgrenze. Wenn sie Glück hatten, dauerte es vielleicht noch eine halbe Stunde, bis sie aus Berlin heraus waren. Zwei weitere bis Neuendorf.

Als sie an einer roten Ampel hielten, fasste er über die Mittelkonsole. Als er ihr vorsichtig, nahezu unbeholfen übers Knie strich, konnte er die Wärme ihres Körpers durch den Stoff ihrer braunen Hose spüren. Eine lange Hose. Der Frühling von 1991 war der kälteste, an den sie sich erinnern konnten, der zweite Tag des Sommers versprach bisher keine Besserung. Er passte zum Wiedersehen mit Neuendorf.

Er folgte ihrem Blick zu einer gesichtslose Menge Passanten, die auf dem Bürgersteig stand und wartete, dass die Ampel auf grün umsprang. Es beruhigte ihn ein wenig zu sehen, dass es eine West-Ampel war, nicht das pummelige Ost-Ampelmännchen, das sie auf weiten Teilen ihres Weges begleitet hatte.

Nach Jahren ohne diesen Anblick erinnerte es ihn sofort an seine Heimat wie ein schlechtes Omen für ihre Reise.

Er schnappte ein paart Worte des Hintergrundgeräusches auf, eine Diskussion im Radio zum Thema Umzug der Hauptstadt von Bonn nach Berlin, die zwei Tage zuvor beschlossen worden war. Er zwang sich selbst für sie zu lächeln, aber er konnte spüren, dass es nicht bis an seine Augen reichte, wie es nunmehr so oft passierte. Trotzdem hörte er nicht auf, warum wusste er nicht. Selbst wenn Katniss es bemerken würde, was er bezweifelte, würde sie es nicht gutheißen.

„Hey“, murmelte er leise. Sie wandte sich ihm zu und hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne, ihr Zeigefinger noch immer hilflos an der Spitze einer Strähne ruhend.

„Es wird schon gut gehen, Katniss. Es wird gut gehen.“ Sie antwortete nicht, sah ihm nur kurz in die Augen. Er drückte ihre Hand, als sie wegschaute. Egal wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass es anders wäre, er wusste, dass er sie mit seinen Worten nicht beruhigen konnte. Falls seine Worte überhaupt zu ihr durchdrangen. Er war sich nicht immer sicher. Ihre Ampel sprang auf grün um.

Wenn es Prim und ihre Überzeugungskraft nicht gegeben hätte, dachte er, dass sie diese Grenze vielleicht nie überschritten hätte, sowohl die physische als auch die mentale. Die Grenze auf das kleine Dorf ihrer Kindheit zu, Neuendorf, das Teil so vieler Erinnerungen war. Dort, wo sie auf Bäume geklettert waren und ihre Tage im Wald verbracht hatten, wo sie in den Kindergarten und zur Schule gegangen waren, wo sie Freunde gefunden hatten. Wo Teile ihrer Familien noch immer lebten. Und seine Mutter.

An den Ort, wo sie mit Stolz ihre Thälmann-Pionier-Halstücher und Blauhemden trugen, bis sie langsam verstanden hatten. Bis sie einen Ausweg gesucht hatten, ein weiterer Meilenstein. Einer, der mehr verändert hatte als die anderen. Er wusste nicht, was er hätte anders machen sollen. Ob die Konsequenzen, die sie noch immer trugen, es wirklich wert gewesen waren.

Gedankenverloren zündete er sich eine Zigarette an und inhalierte tief. Er rauchte kaum noch, nur an Tagen wie diesen verspürte er das dringende Bedürfnis danach.

An Tagen, wenn sie zu dem Ort zurückkehrten, den sie mit 19 geschworen hatten für immer hinter sich zu lassen, wo es eine Person geben musste, die dafür verantwortlich war, dass ihr Weg nicht direkt in den Westen gegangen war.

Nein, heimkehren war nicht einfach, wegen Grenzen, von denen er niemals gedacht und gewünscht hätte, dass er sie jemals wieder überträte.


	2. Chapter 2

_6\. Juni 1983_

„Komm schon, Katniss, das macht Spaß.“

„Kommt drauf an, wie du ,Spaß‘ definierst, Gale“, grummelte sie und schlüpfte schnell aus ihrer Kleidung, die sie achtlos auf das halbtrockene Gras neben die Handtücher legte, auf denen er und Johanna ausgestreckt lagen. „Und es würde schon helfen, wenn du mich so beäugen würdest.“ Selbstkritisch sah sie an sich hinunter in der Annahme, dass etwas mit ihrem Aussehen nicht in Ordnung war.

Nahezu unangenehm schien die Sonne überall hin, wo ihre Haut nicht von dem schwarzen Badeanzug bedeckt war, den Effie ihr bei ihrem letzten Besuch zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Marken waren ihr eigentlich egal, wie konnte es das auch nicht bei der begrenzten Auswahl hier, aber trotzdem schätzte sich Katniss glücklich zu den 50% der Einwohner zu gehören, die Westverwandtschaft hatten. Dass sie etwas besaß, das nicht jeder haben konnte, auch wenn das hieß, dass sie Effie nicht so oft sehen konnte, wie sie es vielleicht gern getan hätte. Das letzte Mal war schon wieder zwei Jahre her, kurz nachdem die Einreisebestimmungen bis zu einem gewissen Grad vereinfacht worden waren, was immer noch nicht hieß, dass es einfach war.

Bedauerlicherweise hatte es ihre Tante seitdem nicht wieder hergeschafft, während Katniss sie mit ihren 18 Jahren noch nicht einmal dort besucht hatte, oder besser gesagt es war ihr nicht erlaubt worden sie zu besuchen. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal daran erinnern, ob es in dem Antrag überhaupt eine Begründung dafür gegeben hatte.

„Spaß ist eine Möglichkeit der Erquickung“, sagte Gale in einem gelangweilten Ton, jene imitierend, die für stupide auswendig gelernte Definitionen benutzt wurde. „Er kann durch verschiedene Arten von Handlungen und Situationen hervorgerufen werden, zum Beispiel durch _herumhängen mit deinen Freunden_.“

„Ich habe gesehen, dass du deine Augen verdreht hast.“

„Ehrlich gesagt war das auch meine Absicht.“ Natürlich wusste er, wie sehr sie diese schlechte Angewohnheit hasste, die sie selbst hatte. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, das jünger aussah, als er tatsächlich war, verriet ihn.

In Mangel einer Bemerkung flocht sie still ihr Haar neu, nachdem Strähnen durch das Auskleiden aus dem Zopf gefallen waren. Immerhin konnte sie so beschäftigt tun und musste das Thema nicht weiter vertiefen, warum sie absolut nicht die Absicht hatte, später zum Lagerfeuer bei den Meyers zu gehen.

„Du weißt schon, dass du einfach ja sagen könntest. Das tust du ohnehin früher oder später“, mischte sich Johanna in nüchternem Tonfall ein und sah mit gelangweiltem Ausdruck von ihrem Buch auf.

„Und wenn du dich nicht demnächst umdrehst, passt deine Hautfarbe sehr bald zu der eines Krebses“, erwiderte sie stattdessen gnadenlos zu ihrer Kameradin, die sich versuchte in der Wärme zu bräunen. Eine leichte Rötung machte sich bereits bemerkbar, die vermutlich noch von gestern übrig geblieben war.

Johannas grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihr, dass sie den wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst (von olivfarben zu gebräunt) und trotz ihres dunklen Haares hatte Johanna helle und sensible Haut, die leicht innerhalb von zwei Stunden in der Sonne verbrannte. Nichtsdestotrotz drehte sich Johanna auf ihren Rücken drehte sie sich mit einem stoischen Gesichtsausdruck auf den Rücken und hielt ihr Buch vor ihr Gesicht, um ihre Augen vor der Sonne zu schützen.

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“ Katniss entschied sich, ihren Kommentar zu ignorieren und bückte sich stattdessen zu ihr herunter. Dort schnappte sie sich Johannas Buch, klappte es für sie zu und ließ es ohne Umschweife auf den Boden neben ihre Freundin fallen.

„Du kannst das Lesen genauso gut gleich aufgeben so zu tun, als ob du liest, die anderen werden bald hier sein.“ Es war ein Uhr nachmittags, noch früh, aber aus Erfahrung heraus wusste sie, dass es nicht viel länger dauern konnte, bis in dem trüben Seewasser genauso viel Platz zum Schwimmen war wie eine Sardine in ihrer Büchse hatte.

„Ich tue nicht nur so. Wenn du keine weiteren Bedenken hast, ich hege tatsächlich die Absicht, den Test am Montag zu bestehen“, antwortete Johanna so geziert sie konnte und hob Goethes Drama wieder auf. Sie öffnete es irgendwo in der Mitte und blätterte jede einzelne Seite langsam um, bis sie die Stelle wiederfand, die sie zuletzt gelesen hatte.

Katniss und Gale konnten nicht anders als in Lachen auszubrechen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Johanna darin einstimmte.

„Kommt ihr?“, fragte Gale sie schließlich und deutete mit seinem Kopf in Richtung Wasser, wo an der Oberfläche bereits eine handvoll Menschen zwischen den losen Algen und Entengrütze schwammen, die trotz oder vielleicht auch wegen der vielen Schwimmer Jahr für Jahr dort gediehen. Klein wie er war verdiente der See diese Bezeichnung eigentlich nicht.

„Nein, ich warte noch auf Finnick.“Katniss hatte das erwartet und wäre gegangen, wenn Gale sich hätte zurückhalten können mit gespielt verletztem Ausdruck zu sagen: „Gute Güte, seit ihr beiden zusammen seid, verbringst du nicht mal annähernd genug Zeit mehr mit uns.“ Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, warf er kurz seine Hände theatralisch in die Luft.

Diese lächerliche Geste machte er jedoch gleich darauf zunichte. Weil sie sich in den vielen Sommern, die sie sich hier getroffen hatten, daran gewöhnt hatten, wischte er ohne es überhaupt zu merken ein paar Ameisen von seiner Haut, die in großer Anzahl um den See herum siedelten.

„Komm jetzt, Gale, jetzt ist nicht der Moment um zu zeigen, was für ein schlechter Schauspieler du wirklich bist.“ Sie nahm ihn an seinem verschwitzten Arm und zog ihn ohne viel Widerstand über den Rasen außer Hörweite von Johanna und das Gras kitzelte sie zwischen den Zehen.

„Hör auf damit.“

„Wir leben in einem freien Land und es ist mir sehr wohl erlaubt, meine Meinung zu äußern“, gab er in beißendem Sarkasmus zurück, als sie ihre Füße in den schlammigen Untergrund des Sees vergruben.

„Du warst doch schließlich derjenige, der ihr vor nicht allzu langer Zeit nach dem Kirschfest ins Gesicht gesagt hat, dass er nicht für eine feste Beziehung geeignet ist, nur falls du das vergessen haben solltest. Was glaubst du, hätte sie tun sollen? Dir bis ans Ende ihrer Tage nachweinen, nur weil ihr einmal miteinander rumgemacht habt und noch dazu nicht wirklich nüchtern, wenn ich das so sagen darf?“ Sie sagte es ein bisschen sanfter in der Hoffnung, ihn so zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Sie hätte aus Anstand wenigsten noch ein bisschen warten können.“ Er biss die Zähne in seinem von Stoppeln bedeckten Kiefer zusammen, erst jetzt entdeckte sie, wie maskulin er im letzten Jahr überhaupt geworden war.

„Ich weiß, dass das deinen Stolz verletzt, aber sie ist glücklich. Es wäre unfair ihr gegenüber, dich nun an sie heranzumachen, ihr und Finnick gegenüber. Sie sind deine Freunde und es ist nicht ihre Schuld, dass du deine Gefühle erst entdeckt hast, als es zu spät war. Und es ist auch nicht ihr Problem, sie hat lange genug auf dich gewartet, meinst du nicht!“ Am Ende ihrer kleinen Ansprache musste sie schon fast rufen, um die Geräusche des umher spritzenden Wassers zu übertönen. Sie ignorierte die Kühle, die sich auf ihrer Haut ausbreitete und folgte ihm ins tiefere Wasser. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass er mit Absicht soviel Lärm machte, aber er musste sich das anhören für Johanna, verdammt nochmal!

„Gale“, sagte sie noch einmal so sanft wie möglich in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie ein bisschen außer Atem war, um ihn einzuholen und in diesem hüfthohen Wasser mit ihm Schritt halten zu können. Sie trat vor ihn um ihn anzuhalten und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm. „Bitte, versuch wenigstens dich normal zu verhalten. Sie wird nicht zu dir zurückkommen, wenn du sie weiterhin so neckst, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, wenn du offen mit ihr reden würdest, aber krieg jetzt keine seltsamen Ideen! Und wie ich bereits sagte, dein Benehmen ist unfair ihnen gegenüber.“

„Was bist du? Eine Art Beziehungsratgeber?“ Seine Worte, von denen sie dachte, dass sie eigentlich sarkastisch gemeint waren, kamen in genervtem Tonfall. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Obwohl er es nicht zugeben würde, wusste sie, dass er es selbst war, auf den er am meisten wütend war, oder vielmehr hoffte sie. Dass er ihre Hand noch nicht abgeschüttelt hatte, war zumindest ein gutes Anzeichen.

„Nein, ich versuche nur euch allen ein Freund zu sein.“ Jemand näherte sich ihnen und beendete damit ihre Diskussion. Katniss glaubte einen misstrauischen Schimmer in Peetas Augen zu sehen. Oder vielleicht verwechselte sie Misstrauen auch mit Neugier. Das musste es sein, entschied sie.

„Äh, hey.“

„Hey Katniss. Gale.“ Ein entfernter Geruch von Seife und Benzin seiner Simson haftete an ihm, während sie unfreiwillig länger von ihm umarmt wurde, als sie vermutet hatte und ihr eigentlich lieb war. Aber sicherlich war das auch nur, weil sie noch nie eine von denjenigen gewesen war, die immer auf Körperkontakt gingen. Peeta ignorierte das als einzige Person. Sie ertrug es mit soviel Fassung wie er Geduld für dieses Zeremoniell aufbrachte.

„Hmpf.“

„Ich hab gesehen, dass du schon wieder die Augen verdreht hast.“

„Ich könnte es möglicherweise schon wieder beabsichtigt getan haben.“

„Du bist eine Nervensäge, Gale.“

„Ich nehme das als Kompliment. Kommt Johanna noch immer nicht?“ Katniss unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Gale konnte es auch einfach nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, oder?

„Nein, sie und Finnick fressen sich gerade gegenseitig auf.“ Das war vermutlich das Gemeinste, was Peeta je gesagt hatte, aber Katniss wusste warum: Um Gale wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Gales Gesichtsausdruck und Lächeln schwanden für den Bruchtteil einer Sekunde, aber lang genug, dass seine Freunde es hatten bemerken können, bevor er schließlich unter Wasser tauchte und einige Meter entfernt vor ihnen wieder an die Oberfläche kam. Er setzte ein Lächeln auf, das keiner von beiden ihm abkaufte. Katniss und Peeta sahen sich vielsagend an, nahezu unsichtbar schüttelte er seinen Kopf um die Frage zu beantworten, die sie nicht stellen würde.

Ohne dass sie es wollte, hatte Gales gewählte Halsstarrigkeit einen bitteren Beigeschmack für den Nachmittag hinterlassen.


	3. Chapter 3

_8\. Juni 1983_

Die ganzen Bewohner von Neuendorf waren noch immer in etwas, was man am besten mit Schockzustand beschreiben konnte. Nicht sehr offensichtlich aus guten Gründen, nicht so sehr dass man vermuten könnte, sie stünden auf Gales Seite oder hegten zuviel Sympathie für ihn, aber dennoch war jedes leise Wispern, jedes Geflüster ein stummes Zeugnis ihrer wahren Gedanken von dem Vorfall bei den Meyers.  
Sie hörte ein Fenster ein paar Meter entfernt knarzen, aber sah nicht in die Richtung des Geräusches, als sie ihr Fahrrad aus dem Schuppen schob und stur auf die rostige Klingel starrte. Vielleicht brauchte er nur ein bisschen frische Luft, sagte sie sich, nichts worüber sie sich …  
„Komm kurz rein, Katniss.“ Sie hielt bei den Worten ihres Vaters an, überlegte ernsthaft ihn mit Absicht zu überhören. Mit den verstreichenden Sekunden wurde das immer mehr unglaubhaft. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Ihn zu meiden oder vielmehr dieses Gespräch würde ihr auf Dauer auch nicht erspart bleiben, deshalb sagte sie: „Papa, könnten wir das Thema bitte einfach fallen lassen? Erstens werde ich zu spät kommen, wenn ich nicht sofort aufbreche und zweitens verspreche ich ein braves Mädchen zu sein und aufzupassen, was ich sage.“ Sie wollte nicht wie ein bockiges Kind klingen, aber sie wollte dies nun wirklich nicht diskutieren, nicht jetzt, nicht einmal nächste Woche, wenn sich die Lage etwas beruhigt haben würde. Sie konnte es einfach nicht.  
„Ich befürchte, deine Freunde werden etwas warten müssen“, antwortete er mit der Andeutung von Ungeduld in seiner Stimme, die man nur dann richtig wahrnahm, wenn man ihn wirklich gut kannte. Sie überzeugte sich schließlich ihn anzusehen, eine Hand ruhte noch immer auf dem Griff des Fensters. Weiße Farbe blätterte vom Rahmen und würde noch vor dem Winter erneuert werden müssen.  
„Herr Heinze, Papa, Leichtathletik“, versuchte sie es noch einmal wohl wissend, wie ernst ihr Vater ihre athletische Ausbildung nahm, sie war schließlich nicht umsonst in der Schulmannschaft.  
„Katniss.“ Sein Tonfall war noch nicht einmal warnend zu nennen, aber dennoch wusste sie, dass ihr keine Wahl blieb und so lehnte sie ihr Fahrrad schließlich gegen die nahe liegende Wand und unterdrückte einen Seufzer, bevor sie schließlich zu ihrem Vater ins Büro ging. Sie schloss vorsichtig hinter sich die Tür. Nicht dass ihre Mutter oder Prim daheim waren, aber man wusste nie, ob sie nicht doch unerwarteterweise zurückkamen. Wie es von ihr erwartet wurde, setzte sie sich auf der anderen Seite des Tisches in den Besucherstuhl, der bequemer aussah als er tatsächlich war.  
Es gab einen guten Grund, warum sie, abgesehen von den paar Malen, wenn sie einen Anruf machen wollte, nie freiwillig hier herein kam. Sie fühlte sich hier wie ein Kind behandelt oder wie eine Schülerin, wie wenn sie sich in seinem Schulbüro aus dem einem oder anderen Grund melden sollte. Dinge, mit denen man leben musste, wenn man eben die Tochter des Schuldirektors war. Vielleicht war das der Effekt, den er erzielen wollte, vielleicht aber bemerkte er es nicht einmal. Ihr Vater war nicht strenger oder fordernder als andere Eltern, aber manchmal war er für die Empfindungen anderer Menschen schlichtweg blind. In diesem Fall konnte sie es jedoch wirklich nicht sagen, was es auch nicht einfacher machte.  
Sie faltete die Hände in ihrem Schoß und atmete hörbar gegen das Geräusch der tickenden Uhr an.  
„Du weißt, warum Gale inhaftiert wurde.“ Sie nickte, immerhin kam er gleich auf den Punkt. Tick tack. Sie fühle, wie er sie über den Rahmen seiner Brille hinweg anstarrte. Seine Lehrerangewohnheit, durch die sie sich nur umso unbehaglicher fühlte und noch ein wenig tiefer in den unbequemen Sessel grub, dessen teppichartige Oberfläche ihre Haut jucken ließ, aber sie widerstand dem Drang sich zu kratzen.  
„Ich weiß, Papa. Und ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich von nun an besser aufpassen werde, was ich sage“, argumentierte sie schwach, sie war dafür einfach noch nicht bereit, konnte er das nicht sehen? Es war Gale, über den sie gerade sprachen. Gale, ihr ehemaliger Nachbar. Gale, der sie jahrelang auf seinem Moped mitgenommen hatte. Gale, mit dem sie ihren ersten Kuss gehabt hatte. Gale, der nun irgendwo im Gefängnis saß, von dem man nicht einmal seiner Mutter gesagt hatte, wo es war. Vielleicht war er noch in der Kreisstadt, vielleicht auch ganz woanders. Sie wollte lieber nicht zuviel über das Wo und Was nachdenken.  
„Weißt du nicht, wie ernst die ganze Sache ist?“ Er fuhr sich durch sein allmählich schütter werdendes Haar. „Es ist nicht genug, aufzupassen, was du sagst, Liebes, du musst auch aufpassen, was du denkst.“  
„Aber..:“, versuchte sie einzuwenden, aber sie merkte selbst wie schwach ihre Stimme klang.  
„Kein aber, Katniss. Lass uns offen miteinander reden. Du bist alt genug um zu wissen, dass es mitunter gefährlich ist zu denken.“ Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, musste sie zugeben, dass sie es bisher verdrängt hatte. Sicherlich, es gab Geschichten, Gerüchte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, sie hatte davon gehört, das konnte sie nicht bezweifeln, aber es war ihr nie zuvor so bewusst geworden bis gestern. Es war ihr so unwirklich vorgekommen, so fremd und fern wie die Geschichte in einem Buch, dass ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen war, dass auch hier so etwas passieren konnte. Das Sprichwort „Selig sind die geistig Armen“ war ihr noch nie so bitter und wahr vorgekommen. Ein Kloß formte sich in ihrem Hals, nein, sie würde nicht weinen, sie hatte es gestern nicht und sie würde es heute nicht, daher zwang sie sich ruhig einzuatmen, doch ihr Vater war noch nicht am Ende.  
„Was, wenn du etwas aus Versehen oder betrunken sagst wie Gale? Es ist nicht genug klug zu sein, man muss sich selbst beherrschen können, was er leider nicht getan hat. Es tut mir leid um ihn, aber ich werde nicht verleugnen, dass meine erste, nuja zweite Reaktion zu den Neuigkeiten Erleiterung war. Erleichterung darüber, dass du deinen eigenen Kopf durchgesetzt hast und nicht zu dem Lagerfeuer gegangen bist. Dass du vor deinem losen Mundwerk sicher warst.“ Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, dann aber wieder vor und stützte sich dabei auf seine Arme, sogar sie merkte, dass er irgendetwas zurückhielt.  
„Ich würde so etwas nicht sagen.“  
„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht tust, aber du bist auch nicht nur in meinem Schulbüro gewesen um mich um Geld für deine FDJ-Mitgliedschaft zu bitten, wenn du es mal wieder vergessen hattest. Du hast dich selbst öfter in Schwierigkeiten gebracht als mir lieb ist und ich weiß, dass du nicht mit Absicht Ärger machst, aber manchmal ist dein Mund einfach schneller als dein Verstand, Kind.“ Tick tack.  
Sie sah ihn wegen der Bezeichnung verärgert an, dieses Mal war es nicht, um sie irgendwie herabzuwürdigen, aber sie fühlte sich trotzdem so. Karl Everdeen beachtete sie jedoch gar nicht, hatte seine Brille in der linken Hand und wischte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Augen. Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn. Von dem bisschen, was er mehr wusste als andere — und es war kein Wissen, das er mit ihr teilen würde — könnte Gale als gebrochener Mann zurückkommen – oder auch nie.  
„Das Schlimmste ist, dass ich dich nicht einmal mehr warnen kann als ich es ohnehin schon getan habe, Katniss. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer das Plappermaul war. Es käme jeder in Frage. Ein zufälliger Lauscher, ein Bekannter oder vielleicht sogar ein Freund.“ Er setzte seine Brille wieder auf. „Bitte sei vorsichtiger, Katniss. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren.“ Tick tack.  
„Papa, ich …“  
„Ich meine es ernst, Katniss.“ Die Kraft in seiner Stimme ließ nach, klang erschöpft, wahrscheinlich war er das auch. Sie sah ihn prüfend an, zum ersten Mal wurde sie der Ringe unter seinen Augen gewahr, die halb unter seiner Goldrandbrille verborgen lagen. Tiefer als sonst. Arbeitete er mehr oder war es … wegen der Sache?  
„Du solltest weniger arbeiten“, meinte sie und schielte so unauffällig wie möglich zu dem alten Wecker, den er auf seinem Schreibtisch beherbergte. Sie konnte das Ziffernblatt aus ihrer Position nicht erkennen. Dennoch sah er es und der ernste Gesichtsausdruck wich einem leichten Lächeln. Bildete sie sich es ein oder schien er genauso froh wie sie, dass das Thema beendet war?  
„Dann wollen wir Herrn Heinze nicht länger warten lassen, hm?“ Ihr Vater schmunzelte ob ihrer Ungeduld.  
„Danke Papa.“ Sie erhob sich und war schon halb zur Tür hinaus, als er sie noch einmal zurückrief.  
„Würdest du bitte die Karaffe für Bier mitnehmen? Ich befürchte, Flaschenbier ist wieder einmal alle.“ Sie nickte, nahm besagten Gegenstand von der Küchenanrichte in ihre Sporttasche. Bloß weg hier!


	4. Chapter 4

 

_8\. Juni 1983_

 

Training verlief nicht so, wie sie es gern gewollt hätte. Sie konnte selbst sagen, dass ihre Gedanken mit etwas anderem beschäftigt waren, mit Gale  und den Worten ihres Vaters um ehrlich zu sein. Sie fürchtete sich, ob nur für Gale oder auch für sich selbst, wollte sie sich nicht einmal selbst gestehen.  Obwohl laufen sie normalerweise von allem ablenken konnte, diesmal tat es das nicht. Ihre Beine würden morgen mehr als einen Kratzer und blauen Fleck aufweisen, dachte sie, als sie sich schließlich auf das Fahrrad schwang um allein den Heimweg aus dem Nachbarort anzutreten. Gerade heute wäre Katniss mehr als froh über Johannas Anwesenheit und vor allem loses Mundwerk gewesen, doch diese hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht abzusagen.  Das würde Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen.

Sie hielt schließlich an der Eckkneipe an um das Bier zu holen. Ihr Vater hatte richtig vermutet, Flaschen waren aus, also musste sie den letzten Kilometer zu Fuß zurücklegen, in der einen Hand die Karaffe balancierend, mit der anderen das Fahrrad auf der holprigen Hauptstraße entlang schiebend. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie jetzt eine ihrer gelegentlichen Zigaretten rauchen konnte, einfach um … Zu ihrer Linken öffnete sich eine Tür.

„Hey Peeta“, sagte sie mit wenig Begeisterung.

„Hey Katniss, ich hatte gehofft dich abfangen zu können.“ Das tat er manchmal, nein nicht manchmal sondern oft. Oft genug jedenfalls, um das Opfer spöttischer Kommentare von Johanna zu sein. Seine Freundlichkeit, erklärte sie sich selbst, war der Grund für sein Verhalten; es war ihr noch nie so unwillkommen gewesen wie nun. Trotz der Stimmung, die sie verbreitete, lächelte er sie an dennoch mit einem fragenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Er übernahm ohne zu fragen ihr Fahrrad, sie hätte sowieso abgelehnt, wenn er es getan hätte.

„Da bist du heute nicht der Erste“, murmelte sie schließlich. „Verdammt nochmal.“ Ihr Schuh war an einem der neueren Steine des Kopfsteinpflasters hängen geblieben, der noch nicht von den Jahrhunderten auf der Straße geglättet worden war und ein bisschen mehr herausstand als die anderen. Wenn Peeta sie nicht am Arm festgehalten hätte, hätte sie ihr Gleichgewicht verloren. Ein paar Tropfen der Flüssigkeit plemperten dennoch heraus.

„Bist du in Ordnung?“ Er war besorgt.

„Denk schon.“ Sie wusste, dass er wusste, dass sie neben der Spur war. Sie fiel niemals hin.

„Wie war’s mit Heinze?“ Also versuchte er es erst einmal mit einem einfacheren Thema, aber sie wusste, dass das nicht der Grund sein konnte, warum er so unbedingt mit ihr sprechen wollte.

„Die unbeschönte Wahrheit oder lieber das, was ich mir selbst einrede?“ Sie zog eine Grimasse.

„Ich denke, das ist alles, was ich wissen muss.“

„Willst du zum Abendessen bleiben? Wenn du Glück hast, teilt Papa sogar sein montägliches Bier mit dir und du weißt, Mama besteht darauf, mit dir auf gutem Fuß stehen.“

„Ich bin da wirklich keine Hilfe. Mama überlässt mir kaum etwas vom Wareneingang, es ist nicht wahrscheinlich, dass ich etwas für euch zurückhalten kann.“ Sie kamen an ihrem Zuhause am Ende der Straße an. Nachdem sie drinnen die orangefarbene Glaskaraffe abgeliefert hatte, setzten sie sich auf die Bank im Garten, ein Fliederbusch schützte das Fleckchen vor Blicken von neugierigen Passanten. Obwohl der süße Duft um diese Jahreszeit längst verflogen war, war es Katniss‘ Lieblingsplatz.

„Du solltest dich nicht immer klein machen, das tut sie doch schon genug.“ Sie spielte geistesabwesend mit dem Ende ihres Zopfes.

„Aber offensichtlich habe ich mich nicht für eine Militärkarriere beworben.“

„Das heißt nicht, dass du dumm bist oder so etwas. Es heißt doch nur, dass..:“ Sie unterbrach sich und biss sich auf die Zunge. Hatte sie nicht erst vor drei Stunden versprochen, dass sie besser aufpassen würde, was sie sagte? Obwohl sie sich sicher was, dass sie hier niemand hören würde – die Erinnerung war frisch genug um sie vor weiteren Äußerungen abzuhalten, auch wenn es die Wahrheit war. Sie hatte immer angenommen, dass es etwas mit den politischen Ansichten seines Vaters zu tun hatte. Für sie -  und ihren Vater – schien das immer der wahrscheinlichste Grund zu sein, dass er nie als Kandidat für die EOS gegolten hatte trotz seiner schulischen Leistung. Es war sein Schwachpunkt, es würde es immer sein, manchmal dachte sie, dass es wohl nie aufhören würde ihn zu schmerzen.

Er unterbrach sie. „Nein, aber offensichtlich waren meine Brüder klüger und wurden an der EOS angenommen, wohingegen ich nie mehr sein werde als ein Verkäufer mit einem wertlosen Abschluss.“ Sie konnte dieses Mal nicht sagen, ob es Wut oder Traurigkeit war, die aus ihm sprach. Weder sein Gesicht noch sein Tonfall gaben ihr einen Hinweis.

„Peeta, du bist nicht wertlos, du bist besser als sie.“ Sie nahm eine seiner Hände und drückte sie kurz, seine Handflächen waren warm und ein bisschen feucht auf ihrer Haut, obwohl es hier draußen kühl war. Er weigerte sich ihre Hand loszulassen, obwohl sie es versuche. Er suchte Körperkontakt also hieß das wohl, dass es Traurigkeit war, beschloss sie.

„Für dich ist das leicht zu sagen.“ Sie hatte nicht die Kraft sich mit ihm zu streiten, nicht über ein Thema, das sie wieder und wieder gehabt hatten und schon gar nicht jetzt.

„Pass auf Peeta, es gibt einen Grund, warum ich lieber mit dir als mit ihnen herumhänge.“ Sie nahm sein Kinn in ihre Hand und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen. Seine Augen blickten umher, bis er schließlich ihren Blick traf. Ungeduld sprach aus ihren Augen, Ungeduld und als Verärgerung getarnte Traurigkeit.

„Entschuldige“, murmelte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Nacken, „Eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um zu sehen, wie es dir geht und nun bin ich derjenige, der dich verstimmt.“

„Peeta, schon in Ordnung, ich komme klar“, versicherte sie ihm halbherzig.

„Es hilft dir auch nicht, wenn du dich selbst belügst.“ Sie konnte seinen Stimmungswechsel förmlich spüren. Es hatte sie schon immer fasziniert und erstaunt, einen Moment haderte er mit sich selbst und sobald jemand Trost brauchte, unterdrückte er seine Gefühle und war für denjenigen da. Immer.

„Was willst du hören? Dass es mir verdammt nochmal Angst macht? Denn das tut es, Peeta.“ Es war kaum mehr als ein Wispern.Sie fühlte die wieder Tränen in ihren Augen aufsteigen und biss sich in die Innenseite der Wangen, um sich vom Weinen abzuhalten. Eine Träne entkam dennoch und suchte sich langsam ihren Weg nach unten. Sie riss ihre Hand von seinem Griff los und wischte sie ärgerlich weg.

„Lass uns nicht darüber reden“, sagte sie entschieden, nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Katniss, ich denke, du musst genauso sehr wie ich darüber reden. Er war ein guter Freund von dir, wenn nicht sogar der beste.“ Sie widersprach beidem nicht, was ihm nur umso mehr auffiel, als dass er Gale immer irgendwie als Konkurrenten betrachtet hatte.

„Bitte. Ich … ich kann nicht“, sagte sie leise und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Eine zusammengesunkene Figur mit den Ellbogen auf den Knien. Er verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen, der ohnehin nur wenige Zentimeter betrug, und zog sie an seine Brust. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich nicht gegen etwas sträubte, was sie unter normalen Umständen als eine zu intime Geste betrachtete, um das mit irgendjemanden zu machen. Das zeigte ihm wirklich, wie sehr sie von Gales Gefangennahme betroffen war. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verleugnen, dass in Hinsicht auf diese Halbumarmung, er froh über ihre Schwäche war, so egoistisch das auch klingen mochte. Es war eine Möglichkeit ihr näher zu sein, als sie gewöhnlicherweise erlaubte. Ihr ein Freund sein, er genoss den Moment, obwohl sie nie sehen würde, dass er mehr sein wollte als das.

„Ich werde ihn vermissen“, flüsterte sie, als er ihr über das dunkelbraune Haar strich.

„Ich auch“, sagte er ehrlich. Er war nicht so eng ihm befreundet gewesen wie Katniss und obwohl er Zeuge dessen gewesen war, was Gale gesagt hatte (und ihm insgeheim zustimmte) und wusste, dass das gefährlich, vielleicht auch dumm gewesen war, war es ihm den ganzen Tag nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen.

„Versprich mir nur, dass du zu mir kommst, wenn du bereit bist darüber zu reden.“

„Ich verspreche es.“ Das war einfach gewesen, er  hoffte, dass sie es ernst meinte.

„Und Katniss?“

„Hm?“, murmelte sie gegen seine Brust.

„Bitte versprich mir, dass du vorsichtiger sein wirst. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn dir etwas passiert.“


End file.
